Mercy
by tainabe
Summary: Tatiana Hauth era uma universitária que acabara de sair de um relacionamento duradouro e conturbado e esperava finalmente encontrar tempo para cuidar de si e das feridas do passado. Porém, quando o misterioso Richard Moore entra em sua vida nada mais faz sentido, apenas o desejo que sente por aquele controlador de olhos perigosos. Será que Richard poderia ajuda-la a superar e desco
1. Chapter 1

Estava tudo escuro, apenas aquela conhecida música ressoava no ambiente e aquela sensação que o contato com o couro causava em minha pele abalava meus sentidos. Com certeza aquilo deixaria marcas, mas eu já não me importava mais. Queria tocar seu corpo, porém minhas mãos amarradas a cama me impediam de toca-lo. Sentia a necessidade de pedir misericórdia, mas já estava submissa aos seus comandos, aos seus toques, ao seu tom de voz.

A venda em meus olhos foi retirada, mas a luz, mesmo fraca, me impedia de abrir os olhos.

─ Olha pra mim, Tatiana. Quero olhar em seus olhos quando você gozar.

Então eu abri os olhos...


	2. Chapter 2

Olhei ao redor do quarto ainda grogue por causa do sono pesado daquela noite. Se eu continuasse sonhando com aquelas coisas, teria que comprar uma fabrica de roupas íntimas, porque não há calcinha que aguente.

Soltei um suspiro olhando para meu novo livro de cabeceira. Talvez fosse culpa desse tal de cinqüenta tons de cinza esses sonhos bizarros e quentes.

Tentei me levantar, mas o edredom enroscou em meus pés, me levando ao chão.

─ Mas que merda. Praguejei, levantando do chão.

Aquele seria um dia difícil, não só pela minha falta de jeito, mas pelo o que me espera durante o dia.

Olhei o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e percebi que já passavam das 7 horas.

Fui até a cozinha, pegando uma colher de madeira da gaveta e a frigideira de dentro do armário e me dirigi ao quarto de John. Ele estava babando, deitado de bruços e esparramado por toda a cama. Com certeza, se os homens o vissem assim não o achariam tão atraente.

─ Vamos acordar, donzela. Já passou da hora de dormir. Gritei, batendo na panela com a colher.

O susto fez John, despencar no chão e soltar uma dúzia de palavrões que fiz questão de não escutar indo em direção ao quarto de Ruth.

Ruth já estava parada em frente ao guarda-roupa a procura de algo pra vestir.

─ Por que você sempre estraga o meu barato? Perguntei jogando as coisas no chão e pulando na cama ainda bagunçada.

Ela me olha da cabeça aos pés por alguns segundos e faz uma careta.

─ E por que você ainda dorme com essa camiseta? Perguntou.

─ Força do habito. Respondi, vermelha. ─ Vou devolver hoje.

Ruth, John e eu morávamos juntos há dois anos em um apartamento no centro de Londres. Ruth e eu éramos amigas desde a adolescência e mesmo morando em países diferentes a nossa amizade sempre foi à mesma. Conheci John em uma visita à Ruth, em Nova York. Ruth e John resolveram que estudariam aqui e assim passamos a morar todos juntos, como uma família. Às vezes brigávamos, mas sempre cuidaríamos um do outro e sabia que esse era um desses momentos. Ruth sentou ao meu lado na cama e pensou por um longo tempo antes de falar.

─ Eu não quero dar uma de amiga melosa, porque você sabe que comigo as coisas são diretas, mas você ainda o ama, não é?! Sei que é difícil, mas ele não te merece e ...

Resolvi levantar da cama e cortar aquele assunto logo de cara. Não poderia mais passar o resto da minha vida chorando e passando por tudo aquilo de novo e de novo. Eu havia tomado uma decisão e sei que foi a melhor coisa a ser feita.

─ Eu sei. Disse me virando para ir até meu quarto me arrumar.

Depois de passar horas na banheira tentando esvaziar meus pensamentos, parei em frente ao guarda-roupa e optei por uma blusa preta de renda, um jeans de lavagem clara com alguns rasgados ao longo das pernas de cintura alta e uma sapatilha preta simples.

Fui até a cozinha procurar algo para comer e encontrei John e Ruth em uma discussão interminável.

─ Eu já disse que não fui eu que comi a porcaria do seu presunto. Gritou Ruth sentada na bancada da cozinha americana.

─ É peito de frango e não presunto, mocréia. Resmungou John, enquanto olhava dentro da geladeira.

Sentei ao lado de Ruth e peguei minha xícara de café, assistindo a aquela briga de camarote. Eu poderia contar que fui eu que comi o peito de frango do John, mas eles com certeza se vingariam de mim depois então era deixar melhor assim. Eu já estava atrasada, mas tomei meu café muito calmamente, afinal a pessoa que me esperava merecia um bom chá de cadeira. Levantei, depositando minha xícara de café na pia e percebi que Ruth e John me analisavam.

─ Já entendi seu truque amiga. Como vingança, vai matar o Jason de tesão com essa roupa. Falou John rindo, levando Ruth e eu junto às gargalhadas.

─ Se eu pudesse matá-lo, com certeza não seria de tesão. Retruquei, rindo.

─ Essa carinha de anjinha, mas por dentro existe um coração gelado e rancoroso. Provocou Ruth, se divertindo com tudo isso.

Pegando as chaves do carro e minha bolsa, me encaminhei até a porta fazendo uma espécie de cena dramática e falei:

─ Que coração?

Gritaram mais alguma coisa enquanto eu fechava a porta, mas era impossível escutar com meu coração batendo a uns cem por hora. Eu deixaria todo o passado triste para trás e começaria uma nova vida.

E foi com esse pensamento que deixei o prédio.


End file.
